


Smoke & Bones

by winterlace



Category: Supernatural, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlace/pseuds/winterlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call it the "Winchester Case". There's a vague sense of urban legend around it. That no one can touch these guys. That they are more like apparitions than people. She knows she's screwed up when they assign it to her. It's a no where case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke & Bones

She knows she’s really fucked up when they assign her the Winchester case. Nearly everyone in the entire department had heard about it, not the specifics of course, they were strictly confidential, but it had gained an almost urban legend quality to it. No one could touch these guys, it was like the whole case was cursed.

But she had to admit, after actually reading the file… well… that was a whole new awaking for her. But seriously, was there ever a case Veronica Mars couldn’t solve? She wasn’t going to let this one, however strange or out of the ordinary it might have seemed, be her first.

First things first, she studies the file like no other, going over each event, reading every single statement over and over until she feels she can almost recite them word for word. And after months of tracking down witness, studying and complying evidence she finally feels she’s ready to track these bastards down. Only problem being they’d managed to stay under the radar for longer than six months.

But she doesn’t let that worry her.

****

Her screams are starting to burn her throat. She can see the dark moving even when it’s not, the walls pulsing and moving. For once in her life, she’s truly shaken to the bone. She doesn’t know what’s out there, only that it’s not human and that she has no defences left. She was for once, the defenceless little girl. She squeals a little when she here’s smashing above and the sound of a gunshot. Gasping, shuddering and whimpering the damp dark she listens intently.

At first she thinks it’s an illusion. The last desperate hope she has left in her but she swears she can hear voices. Human voices. With everything she has left in her, with all her fear and strength she screams as loud as she can. The footfalls on the stairs make her tense until she hears his voice.

“Hello? Is anyone down here?”

“HELP ME!! PLEASE God… help me…”

The torch light blinds her at first but she can feel his calloused hands untying the ropes that bound her.

“You’re going to be okay. It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.”

And because she doesn’t really care what anyone thinks anymore, she let’s herself pass out (because Veronica Mars doesn’t ‘faint’) in his arms. The last thing she sees is a halo of light over a blurry face. But Veronica Mars doesn’t believe in angels either.

****

She wakes in a grubby motel room, not unlike the ones at the Camelot in Neptune, with a pounding headache and a furry tongue. It’s not a way that used to wake up, or that she was entirely comfortable with either.

She looks down at herself, she was still fully dressed. Her clothes filthy, she only wonders for a minute why until the previous night comes rushing back to her in disturbing clarity, eliciting a scream from her still raw throat. Her body reacts and she tumbles off the bed.

“What is it? Are you okay?”

She peeks over the top of the bed and nearly falls over again at the sight of her saviours naked torso, towel wrapped loosely around his hips. And then…oh…no…

“You!” She cries pointing at him.

“Me?” He says pointing at himself.

“Yes! You!”

“Look sweetheart…”

“I’m not your fucken sweetheart! I know you! You’re Dean Winchester.”

He looks a little perplexed but shrugs his shoulders. “Look I don’t know how…”

But she cuts him off again. “Mr Winchester you don’t seem to understand. My name is Veronica Mars. I’m with the FBI. I’m here to arrest you.”

****

He’s cleaning his favourite gun rather viciously when Sam finally gets back. Resisting every childish urge that told him to throw death glares at blondie sitting in the corner.

“You’re awake.” Sam says.

“And apparently here to arrest us.” He snarks back.

“What?”

“Blondie’s FBI and apparently here to arrest us.” He repeats.

“I have a name.” She snaps at him. Now he’s resisting the childish urge to poke his tongue out at her. He hasn’t felt this frustrated since having to deal with that bitch Bella Talbot.

“I’ve been working on your case for months. I have the authority to arrest you.”

He just rolls his eyes again and returns to cleaning his gun.

****

In the end, the easiest plan was to take her along and drop her off somewhere along the way. Somewhere that would take awhile for the FBI to reach and give them enough of a getaway plan. It was the easiest plan but probably not the safest one for Dean’s sanity. Blondie always had something to say. And that was always, not occasionally, not sometimes. Always. If she wasn’t yapping on about how she was going to arrest them, she was bagging out his taste in music, his driving, his choice of food, there was nothing she didn’t have an opinion on.

But the real test came in a few nights time when Ruby shows up.

“I need Sam.” Ruby leans against the door in her annoyingly casual demon way of hers.

“For what?” He snaps. 

“Who’s this?” Naturally, Blondie had to have some sort of input.

“This is Ruby.” Dean replies almost politely. A hint of a smirk on his face. “Why don’t you give her your eyes Ruby?”

Ruby gave him a weird look but let the demon blackness shine through, turning so that Blondie got the full effect. Dean got a distinct sense of pleasure from Blondie’s little scream.

Letting her eyes slide back to their human state Ruby turns back to him. “I need Sam.”

“I’m here. What is it?”

They have their little conference in the door, Dean not listening but watching Blondie watch Ruby with uncertain eyes. She’d been with them four days now and Dean got the distinct impression that she was starting to catch on that the ‘demon stuff’ they were on about was actually a little bit more real than she was comfortable with. He'd been surprised at how easily she'd accepted that what had attacked her hadn't be natural. He'd never admit that he admired how she had taken the information. No questioning or denial. Just acceptance. He would never articulate that thought though. Whould never admit that he thought Blondie was one tough nut. She annoyed him way too much.

“Dean. I’ve got to go.” Sam’s glancing to the door where Ruby stands. “There’s something we have to do.”

“I’ll come.”

“You’ve got to stay with Veronica. You know that.”

“Great. Just great.”

****

She’s sitting shotgun in his Impala (she’d never admit she finds American Muscle cars kinda sexy) chowing down on some delicious pie (something surprisingly she finds he loves just as much as she does) trying vainly not to go stir crazy. But quietly… just quietly, something that Veronica wouldn’t even admit to herself, she’s kind of enjoying road tripping with them. She’s kind of enjoying their sibling banter and gung ho attitude. She’s kind of getting the feeling like she’s a part of something much bigger when she’s with them and from what she’s overheard, she doesn’t think she’s far off the mark. And she kind of likes it too.

Sometimes she imagines submitting her statement to her boss. Dean talks to Angels. Sam’s got demon blood in him and psychic powers as a side affect. Ghosts, Demons, Vampires… it’s all real and they’ve been hunting it most of their lives.

Well… it’s sure not cheating husbands and malicious wives.

“This is like… the best pie ever.” Nostalgically she remembers the last time she talked with her mouth full. A quiet family moment with her dad.

He laughs at her, “You’ve got a bit of pie just…” he indicates to her mouth but her fingers are covering in sticky pie goodness, she makes a helpless gesture and pouts at him forlornly.

“Fine I’ll get it.” He’s surprisingly tender as he brushes away the pie with a paper napkin. And for a moment Veronica finds herself falling into green eyes. Five seconds later and they awkwardly look away from each other.

“I guess we better go back to the hotel. Sam might be back.” His voice is rough, as he turns the key and the Impala revs to life.

****

Sam wasn’t back. In fact she fell asleep in front of a flickering TV waiting for him. She wakes hours later to the sound of moaning… inwardly cringing thinking that he had gone and picked up something other than pie.

She cracked open an eyelid to find two busty blondes and a rather endowed man having a rather … well… it was pay-per-view. Classy. But if he was watching porn did that mean? With a inane mixture of anxiety and curiosity she slowly let her eyes drift up but he was just watching calmly with heavy lidded eyes, hands by his side.

“You’re watching pay-per-view porn?”

“HOLY SHHHIII!!!” There was a loud thunk as he landed on the other side of the bed. “Don’t do that!” He said as he reappeared.

She was sitting up on her bed now. “Doesn’t it ever bore you? I mean it all seems to be the same. Bad dialogue, head job with unnecessary eye rolling, saliva and over use of tongue, cum shot usually in the girl’s face, over exertive sex scene focusing on the male anatomy… it’s all so monotonous and predictable.”

He shrugs his shoulders, “There was nothing else to watch.”

After a few minutes of more busty blondes gyrating uselessly she has a tiny reckless idea.

“Truth or dare?”

“Are you for real? We’re not twelve and this isn’t a slumber party."

She snorted with laughter. “I don’t know, this pretty close to what I would call a slumber party. Just pick one."

“Fine. Truth.”

“Pussy.”

“Yes please.” He leered back at her, she felt a blush rise up but thanks to the near totally dark of the room there was no way he would be able to see it.

“How long were you dead for?”

There was a sharp intake of breath.

“Six months.”

“In hell?”

“Isn’t it my turn now?”

She sighs. “Fine. Truth.”

“And you call me a pussy.”

“The bed’s comfy.”

“How’d you lose your V-card?”

She tenses. She knew he’d asked the question because he thought she was like other girls and would be all embarrassed and defensive. Truth was he’d asked the most hurtful question possible. The only one who knew the whole truth about that night was Logan and where was he now? Where were any of them now. So many people left behind her. Dead. Dead. Dead. 

“It’s a long story so try and keep up.” She glanced at him and he nods quietly, guessing in his way of his that he’d hit on something bigger than he’d anticipated.

“My best friend was Lilly Kane. My boyfriend was her brother Duncan. Anyway to make something that’s extremely complicated easier, he dumped me and then Lilly was murdered. My dad was the sheriff and he went after Jake Kane, Lilly and Duncan’s dad. But the town sided with Jake and my dad was kicked out of office and I… was demoted, social circle wise. Anyway there was this party and I went to prove that whatever they wanted to say about me didn’t affect me. Someone handed me a drink and it turned out to be a little bit more than just rum and coke.”

“You don’t remember?” He asks quietly.

“No but… I found out. It was Duncan… he broke up with me because his mother had told him that I was his sister. Half sister. My mom and Jake Kane had been having an affair for years anyway it wasn’t true. I did a DNA test. But someone had spiked his drink too… I guess we just… you know.”

He’s silent. “I guess that’s a mixture of bad and good.”

She was shaking. A hot burning sensation boiling in her stomach. “Actually I told you the abbreviated version.” Pulling viciously at a loose thread in her t-shirt she forces herself to continue. “That night, while I was passed out… these guys dumped me in a guest room with this kid called Cassidy. He… he raped me.”

“And then Duncan…”

“Later…”

“You remember… with this Cassidy?”

“No.” She replied shakily. “I only found out because… a year later I found I had Chlamydia and well… Cassidy had been molested by his little league coach who also had Chlamydia.”

“Whoa.”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t tell everyone this, do you?”

“No. Only one person. Only one person really knows everything.”

“They must be a very lucky person. Cause, you know, you trust them so much.”

Then she does something that surprises even herself. “I trust you.”

****

He’s not sure when she ended up on his bed. He’s not sure when we wrapped his arms around her. But he’s fairly sure that he stopped seeing her as Blondie. Annoying pain in the arse Blondie. Now she’s just fragile Veronica. Who’s been through just as much hell as he has, though perhaps not the literal hell.

His mind is ticking over time. It has been for the past two hours.

When he hears the door creak his hand slides under his pillow for his gun. But it’s Sam that creeps into the room. It’s as if then… Dean just acts rather than thinks. He quiets Sam with a finger to his lips and as silently as he can he starts grabbing what little was left in the hotel room. The Impala had been packed since that afternoon. He pushes Sam back out the door refusing to meet his inquiring gaze.

He hesitates for a second. Finally cursing himself for his sentimental foolishness he takes off the necklace, the charm he’s worn since he was fifteen and gently lays it in her open palm.

He only allows himself to glance back once.

They’re already out of town, on the highway when Sam finally speaks.

“Dean… what’s going on?”

“We can’t drag her along with us anymore Sam.”

“Dean…”

“No. I don’t want to hear it.”

Sam shakes his head and stares out the window.

Dean turns on some music and tries not to think too hard as he watches the sun rise in the distance.

****

In her hand she holds the charm tightly. She knows that after this the FBI would take her off field work. But she was ready to leave the FBI behind her.

She knew what was really out there now.


End file.
